Lending a Hand
(After the Barney theme Song we cut to a park with Whitney and Stacy playing.) Whitney: This is sure going to be fun, Stacy Stacy: It sure is Whitney Whitney: I sure like playing on a sunny day Stacy: Me too (The Barney doll comes to life) Girls: Barney!! Barney: Hi Stacy! Hi Whitney! Stacy: We sure had a lot of fun! Barney: That sure is nice Stacy you made alot of friends! Whitney: So, Barney what are you doing today? Barney: Well, Whitney we're going to the grocery store to learn about grocery shopping. (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Everybody! All: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: What are you doing? Stacy: Baby Bop, we're going grocery shopping you're welcome to come with us. Baby Bop: I sure do, Stacy. (we cut to the grocery store, a mysterious figure wearing a dark cape and mask appears before Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids enter as well) Barney: Well I will steal from here fucking assholes. (Barney steals and is arrested) Baby Bop: So Stacy, what's on our list? Stacy: What we have on our list on is eggs, milk, and apples would you like to help me Baby Bop? Baby Bop: Yes, please Stacy: Thanks, Baby Bop! Whitney: Why is there some fucking mask wearing creepy person in the store? Stacy: Don't cuss in here Mysterious voice: Buy some weed! Stacy: You seriously shut up behind that bathroom door! Mysterious voice: I persuade to get some weed Stacy: Me and Baby Bop come here to buy what is on our list so no we are not buying weed or any drugs from you, so go away! (cuts back to the caboose) Stacy: You did great helping me Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Thank you and Stacy you're a very nice friend. Stacy: Aww! hey Whitney you heard what she said about me? Whitney: That's very nice of you Baby Bop me and Stacy are your friend Baby Bop: Thank you, Whitney Whitney: You're welcome Baby Bop: Um, where are you going? Stacy: Baby Bop, me and Whitney are going to our old playhouse to play some games would you like to come with us? Baby Bop: Yes. (We cut to Baby Bop, Stacy, and Whitney walk to their old playhouse at night) Baby Bop: It sure is going to be haunted Stacy: Don't worry Baby Bop, there's no ghosts and if you're scared you can hold my hand and walk with me It's going to be fine I'm always here with you! (The 3 enter the house and they find out that the lights don't work, the 3 walk down the stairs Baby Bop is shaking with fear and crying) Baby Bop: It's too scary I won't go in the basement! (Stacy comforts her) Stacy: Don't cry Baby Bop! it will be fine trust me there's no monsters or ghosts! (The 3 enter the basement and a mysterious voice is heard) Mysterious Voice: You cannot see the eternity of light but there's no turning back! Baby Bop: What is that voice? Whitney: Baby Bop, It's only me talking to Stacy! Baby Bop: But there is someone down here Stacy: Baby Bop, you're OK there's nobody here it's just an imagination I'm still here to protect you, you don't have to worry about anything there's no Baby Bop: (In between sobs): There is a monster down here, Stacy I don't want to come to this house please I'm scared I want to leave here! Stacy: Shh! It's going to be OK you don't have to come with us if you don't want to you're just having a nightmare the voice you hear down here is only me I'll try to keep you safe. Mysterious Voice: This is no nightmare what you hear is real, but I order you to step forward and discover that there's always eternal darkness but you can retrieve your friends by saving your little one from an eternal death that blacked the world many years ago, so please reveal where the voice comes from! (Baby Bop runs out of the basement crying, while Stacy catches up to her) Stacy: Baby Bop! hey you're fine you can stay with me it's only me I'll stay close to you here I'll light a candle would that help? Baby Bop: No, It will scare me I just want to stay here and you can go without me. Stacy: Alright Baby Bop, you don't have to come into the basement if you're scared but I can go with Whitney is that alright? Baby Bop: Yes! (Stacy enters the basement again, holding a candle she hears the voice and follows it she finds out that the mysterious voice was Darth Vader.) Darth Vader: Stacy, I found out that the true love for your friends would always be me! Stacy: Really, Vader. Darth Vader: This is my house! Stacy: You scared Baby Bop! I told her that it was just a vision but she is here. Darth Vader: Yes, I know (Darth Vader walks up followed by Stacy and Whitney) Stacy: Baby Bop listen I was wrong the voice that I heard, it was actually Vader he owns the house. Baby Bop: I didn't realize that! Darth Vader: I know you never realized it was me! but I had you come here your playhouse is always here, Baby Bop I didn't mean to frighten you! Baby Bop: It's alright Vader! (Darth Vader gets the lights working again) Darth Vader: Girls, I need you to see something! (The girls enter Darth Vader's hyperbaric chamber, he removes his helmet and mask revealing his face scarred) Darth Vader: This is the place I can take my mask off Whitney: What anywhere else? Darth Vader: Without the mask, I could die this suit is a life support system. (Darth Vader puts his mask back on and leaves his chamber) Darth Vader: Baby Bop could you come with me for a second? Baby Bop: Where? Darth Vader: I would like you to come to your old house (Darth Vader takes Baby Bop to her old house, days after the death of her parents) Darth Vader: When your parents died, they had left me the will to be your protector and master you and the 2 girls could call me Lord Vader. Baby Bop: Thank you Vader! (Darth Vader and Baby Bop return to their house) Stacy: Lord Vader! I would be of service can you bring us to your workshop? Darth Vader: I will Stacy! but keep Baby Bop by your side she cannot be touching any of my tools so watch her. Stacy: I will! (They enter Darth Vader's workshop) Stacy: So Baby Bop don't touching anything here it could hurt you! Baby Bop: I know Stacy! Darth Vader: You girls live with me. Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Star Wars